Vow
by royaltyjunk
Summary: She could never forgive him for what he'd done.
1. i i abide with thee

_Author's Ideas: I have arisen from the depths of inactivity-_

 _I went back and played some Pokémon games to hype up for Sun and Moon, and I ended up finishing off Black and White just before Sun and Moon. I've always felt like writing something for these two, so I decided to do it. After a little bit of procrastination._

* * *

Vow

* * *

 **i. i abide with thee**

"I wish you the best."

Those were the last words anyone from Unova spoke to her.

"You as well."

Her parting words were void of her warm happiness, as if she had been trapped in a blizzard.

 **~ / . / . / ~**

She dreamt feverishly of everything.

Cheren, head hung in shame. Bianca, on her knees. Tears from both of their eyes. An orange flash. Reshiram's claws falling, her throat burst in pain. Crimson blood, trapping her. A whirlpool of blood, pulling her in and in. A hand around hers, a black cap and green hair, N, N!

Hilda woke up clawing at the air, her throat hoarse.

 **~ / . / . / ~**

She finally departed for Sinnoh. The media swarmed her like a school of Basculin, and she pushed them all aside mechanically. Cynthia, whom had accompanied her on this trip, put a hand on her shoulder.

Her hand was pale and small, yet it was rough with the experience of battle. Hilda's shoulders settled and loosened up. The Champion of Unova shook her head and cast Cynthia a small smile before continuing down the path of Sunnyshore City's sidewalk.

Her eyes were clouded, her happiness hazed with uncertainty and dullness.

 **~ / . / . / ~**

The wind was strong against her bare skin. Candice offered Hilda a coat, but the woman refused and released her Vanilluxe, squatting and smiling stiffly at the Pokémon.

The Gym Leader decided to break the silence. "Has Cynthia told you the myth of our Legendary Pokémon?"

Hilda's only response was a flicker in her steady brown eyes.

Candice continued.

"Once, in the chaos and nothingness that was once the world, an egg came into being. That was Arceus, who then created Dialga,the ruler of time, Palkia, the ruler of space, and Giratina, the ruler of antimatter. However, Giratina had a very powerful element in its hands, and it misused it to every extent possible.

As the black-haired woman continued to tell the tales of Sinnoh's mysteriously powerful Pokémon, Hilda found herself growing more and more agitated, as if she'd been possessed by a spirit.

"Out of punishment, Giratina was sent into the Distortion World. Banished from the universe, Giratina-"

Hilda stood so suddenly that Candice jumped.

"That is all I would like to hear, thank you." Her voice was cold, like the icy winds surrounding them.

"But-"

"That is all." Her words came down like a blade, halting Candice quickly. Her eyes had hardened into chips of ice, and it was almost as if Hilda herself had become one with the nature of Mount Coronet.

"A-Alright…"

Hilda turned away, glancing back down at her Vanilluxe. The Ice-type let out a soft cry, but Hilda ignored it, simply tapping the Pokémon with its Pokéball.

Her fingers tightened around the round Pokéball, and she stared into the sky.

She never used to hate myths of betrayal, and ones that tried their best to fight for the good of the world. It was all his fault, wasn't it?

 **~ / . / . / ~**

The first assault was during her stay in Pastoria City. Gym Leader Wake had offered to show her around the city under request of Cynthia.

They had just exited the gym when a loud call startled the woman.

"Halt, Champion Hilda of Unova!"

Hilda would have given up anything in exchange for never seeing that hideously familiar pale blue uniform. Wake glanced at her.

"Know them?"

Hilda sighed, clenching Serperior's Pokéball tight in her hand. "I wish I didn't." The brunette tossed the Pokéball, and Wake followed her.

Serperior flicked its tail in annoyance, and Quagsire tilted its head as it stared down the unfamiliar Pokémon before it.

"Coil."

"Liepard, Night Slash!" Another grunt yelled their orders. The purple feline swiped at Quagsire with a darkened paw.

"Quagsire, Mud Shot!" Wake ordered. Quagsire shook off the damage dealt by Night Slash, countering with a powerful Mud Shot. Liepard staggered.

"Watchog, Work Up!" The Plasma grunt called out. Hilda sighed and gave her orders dully.

"Leaf Blade."

Serperior lunged at Watchog, easily knocking out the Pokémon. Wake finished off the Liepard with ease, despite Quagsire having sustained damage from another Night Slash attack.

Hilda returned Serperior to its Pokéball, glancing at the Plasma grunts. Her gaze was cold, and all she could remember was a time when she had fought and won against him, only to lose him to fate's clutches.

"What do you want with me?"

"It's what Team Plasma wants with you."

She was shoved backwards and crashed against the Gym's wall, all the wind knocked out of her. A Krokorok glared at her, and its trainer approached her, slamming his fist into the space just beside her head and leaning in.

"And that is your life."

They spared her that night. She dreamt of the Plasma castle, its winding hallways, leading her down, down, down, until all she could see was darkness and all she could smell was the stench of death.

 **~ / . / . / ~**

The second time was at the Jubilife TV Station.

Hilda was thumbing through the pages of a magazine, preparing to make an appearance on a show, when the wall next to her exploded. With a sigh, the woman stood, releasing her Vanilluxe.

"Now!"

"Light Screen."

The Ice-type let out a cry before a large screen of light ice appeared in front the Pokémon. A beam of ice struck through the thin screen, but Vanilluxe shrugged off the attack.

"Flash Cannon."

Vanilluxe shot the flashing ball at the attacker, and a Cryogonal fell into the room. An elderly man followed.

Hilda shook her head, returning Vanilluxe to its Pokéball. "You're one of the Seven Sages."

"Indeed I am. What of it?" The man pulled out a pocket knife, glaring at Hilda suspiciously. She sighed.

"Your orders are so important that you come out of hiding to kill me?"

"Of course. Lord Ghetsis's orders are absolute!" The sage charged at her. Hilda sidestepped, slamming her hand at the base of his neck. He dropped like a rock.

Security guards charged into the room, and she glared at them.

"Take him." Hilda ordered before leaping from the building. Swanna was released, and she landed safely on the sidewalk. Hilda groaned as she noticed the crowd charging down the building's stairs.

"Hilda?" A familiar voice beckoned her. She looked up to see her good friend and subordinate of sorts, the Unova Elite Four member Caitlin. "What happened here?"

"I'll… uh, would you mind getting us out of here first?" Hilda gestured to the onslaught of news reporters and the like thundering towards the two.

"Of course. Gothitelle." Caitlin smiled, releasing the Psychic-type.

There was a flash of blue as Gothitelle teleported Hilda and its trainer away. Hilda let out a dull sigh as they reappeared in Caitlin's house near the Battle Frontier. Caitlin turned to her expectantly, and Hilda rubbed her forehead, proceeding in her explanation.

"Why did you believe in N? Even then… when he used Reshiram for Team Plasma's goals." Caitlin broke the silence that had settled between the two since Hilda had finished her explanation.

Hilda glanced up at the sky. "I always thought he wanted to free Pokémon because he was never free."

She sighed bitterly, yet all she could feel was warmth, a warmth that stretched through the confines of every dimension.

"But he is, and always will be…free."

 **~ / . / . / ~**

The third and last time was in Floaroma Town.

By the time she had realized what was happening, she was already on her back, pinned against the flower meadows with a cold blade to her neck and a gloved hand to her mouth.

The knife was removed from her neck, and just as quickly plunged into her abdomen. Hilda screeched, writhing in pain. She rolled around in a haze, seeing her blood staining the pink and white flowers.

The biting coldness of the knife found its way back to her neck, and Hilda closed her eyes.

There was so much more she had wanted to do… but as long as N was free, Hilda could find no better way to die.

It took her a while to realize that she had been saved.

Through the feverish impact that had struck her head, she made out a slim figure and bolted upwards.

He was gone, he couldn't be here. How could he know, how would he...

He only spoke one sentence. "Come with me."

Hilda stared after him, a whisper of a question on her lips.

"Were you free?"

He stopped and turned to look at her. Finally, Hilda could see the tired look in his eyes, the stressed lines on his pale face. Yet, N smiled.

"Yes."

 **~ / . / . / ~**

He led her to a small cabin on the edges of Floaroma Town.

Silently, he tore his cloak, pressing the cloth against Hilda's torso.

"Sit down on the chair over there." N pointed towards a lonesome chair next to the table. She walked over, sitting down and staring at N as he dug through his bag.

He approached her, carefully setting down the medicine in his hands and kneeling in front of her, looking up at her.

"Hilda… your shirt…"

"Where were you?" Hilda murmured, shedding her black overcoat and rolling her shirt upwards.

"Travelling." N gave his vague answer, frowning at the wound before he began treating the wound, dabbing ointment on the wound.

Hilda didn't press the issue any further.

After minutes of silence, N stood, examining her bandaged wound before smiling. Hilda stayed put, watching him wash his hands under the sink in the kitchen before reappearing. He leaned against the wall beside her, eyes closed.

"I'm… sorry." N murmured under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Hilda lifted her eyes, looking at him.

He shook his head, stretching a hand to her. "You need to rest. I'll show you where the bedroom is."

Hilda grasped N's hand, and the green-haired man led her down the hallway, stopping in front of a door near a window.

"You can sleep first. I'm… going out on a walk."

His hand was rough, yet the way he held her hand was gentle and calming, its warmth missed when he released her hand.

"Say, N?"

N stood there, looking at her. They stood in silence until Hilda moved, her hiss of pain slicing the quiet house.

Her hand brushed at his bangs, admiring his face, the face that she'd missed for an eternity. The calloused hands that hung by his shoulders, the way that he presented himself, it was everything she could have ever asked for, it was N, the real N-

She kissed him.

"Hilda. Hilda-" He spoke in warning, yet his hands mussed through her brown hair, entangling themselves in her curly locks.

The candles in the house flickered unevenly, and they dotted the room in sporadic glows, highlighting the contours of N's face and Hilda's hands in blurred silhouettes.

The next morning, she found that she had lost her cold self to the smiling man next to her.

 **~ / . / . / ~**

They traveled about the Sinnoh region, moving here and there. Solaceon Town, Veilstone City. They'd even hidden in the Pokémon League building alongside the Elite Four and Champion for a while.

It was in this time span when Team Plasma had attacked, leaving Hilda for dead on the cold shores of Lake Verity.

Luckily, Lucian had found her unconscious just by the frozen lake. After warming her up and awakening her, the Elite Four member treated her before he brought her back to her room in the League building.

N answered the door, clearly about to head out. He had his robe on, and his hair looked as if it had been combed through millions of times. His eyes widened before he nodded graciously at Lucian, ushering Hilda into the room. Removing his cloak, he draped it over her. Snatching a towel from the restroom, he wrapped it around her neck, rubbing gently at the strands of brown hair. Hilda's teeth chattered, rubbing her hands together. Her teeth clacked together awkwardly as she spoke up quietly.

"N… T-Team Plasma, th-they threatened Mom…"

"Who… else?" Apprehension flew through N, and he settled the towel around her shoulders before gently spinning her around to face him. Her eyes were tearful.

"Mom and Ch-Cheren! Bianca too! Th-They said they'd kill them… all of them!" Hilda's voice grew louder, breaking into a wail. N wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. She gasped for breath, burying her face in his chest.

"N, w-we have to go back." Her voice was muffled, but the truth of her words struck home.

"We can't, Hilda." His eyes were shadowed with his cap, the darkness cast over his face by the dim lamp in the corner of the room.

"N, they… they said they'd kill everyone. Please, we- we have to go back!" She shivered, partially in thought of the horrors that could occur because of their selfish needs.

N pulled away, looking deep into Hilda's eyes, his face grim. "Are you sure?"

Hilda nodded.

"Please… let's go back."

His robe slipped from her shoulders.

 **~ / . / . / ~**

Hilda took in deep breaths, huddled in N's cold embrace. They soared the skies in silence.

"N."

A raspy voice interrupted both of their thoughts, and Hilda shivered, hugging her arms close to her at the familiar voice.

N swore under his breath before leaning forward, talking quickly and urgently to Zekrom. The dragon zoomed up, breaking through the clouds, and Hilda squeezed her eyes shut.

"N."

Zekrom suddenly took a sharp turn, narrowly avoiding the Thunderbolt attack that soared through the air they had just been occupying.

An Eelektros emerged from the clouds, following by a Hydreigon.

Ghetsis smiled maliciously from his seat on Hydreigon's back. "Acrobatics."

Eelektross darted forward, disappearing from her vision.

Hilda's arm felt like fire, burning her down.

She screamed and N tightened his grasp around her. She didn't dare look down, in case she saw the burning crimson color of blood, seeping from a claw gash.

"Ghetsis, you…" N grit his teeth, glaring at the man.

"N. You have caused me much trouble in tracking you down. If you don't…"

"Zekrom… DragonBreath!" Hilda called, gasping for breath.

The black dragon swept the area in a pink, paralyzing fire before descending from the clouds. N held onto the wounded girl in his arms as Zekrom zoomed over the sea towards the speck of mountain in the distance.

Hilda twisted around, despair tumbling through her as she spotted the small form of Hydreigon, chasing after them at top speed.

"There's no choice… We have to fight…" Hilda groaned. The searing feeling of pain pounded against her head, a contrast to N's cold fingers on her shoulder.

"I have to fight. You need to leave. Ghetsis is after me."

"No… I won't leave without you!"

"Go!" N yelled, releasing Reshiram. The dragon appeared in a blast of bright blue, roaring majestically.

"N!" Hilda stretched out her hand, catching him by his sleeve. His eyes were wet, but not with the rain as he squeezed her hand carefully.

"Hilda. Promise me you'll live. Live on, with or without me."

"I'll never forgive you for this." Hilda spat. Her eyes betrayed her vicious words, glowing with harsh concern.

The man smiled a bitter smile. Without another word, N leaped onto Reshiram's back.

Zekrom paused for a moment, growling at Reshiram before zooming off, parting the clouds in front of them. She stared into the clouds numbly, the wound on her arm forgotten.

Hilda curled her hand against her chest, catching the sight of a golden palace. Zekrom let out a mighty roar, diving to the ground.

She stumbled, dismounting from Zekrom clumsily. A silver-haired man ran out from the building, his eyes wide as he gazed at the sight before him. Hilda gasped, holding her arm and clenching the wound that spilled blood like a waterfall. Her head was dizzy, and she dropped to her knees.

Reshiram screeched somewhere in the distance, and the man fell beside her, his hand on her forehead. Through her fatigue, she made out a few words about fever and blood loss.

"N…" She spoke up hoarsely before coughing, her eyes wrenched shut. When she looked up at the man, her eyelids were falling over her brown orbs. In a final attempt, she let out a whisper, her voice as warm as a summer wind.

"Please… help N…"


	2. ii i vow to you

_Author's Ideas: Huaaaa it's done._

 **ii. i vow to you**

The words she'd wished she could say to N ran circles around her head for the few moments she could stop thinking about the battle between N and Ghetsis.

 _Then you have to live as well. As long as you can, please, promise me._

Hilda sighed, playing with the curls in her hair. The white hospital gown clung to her pallid skin, covering the ugly gash cascading down her arm.

The door creaked open, and Hilda looked up. The silver-haired man that had found her stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"The nurses informed me you were awake. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Hilda murmured, clasping her hands together on her lap.

The man nodded. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask anything of me. I'm Steven Stone, Champion of Hoenn. Say, do you have a Pokégear?"

Hilda cocked her head in confusion.

"Pokégear?"

"What's your name?" Steven asked, diverting the topic.

"Hilda. Hilda, of Unova."

"I see. Welcome to Hoenn, Miss Hilda."

~ / . / . / ~

She no longer slept the happy, refreshing sleep she used to contend. She tossed and turned, never on the verge of sleep. She couldn't count how many days she'd gone without sleep. Days, weeks, maybe months. She never bothered.

The first time Hilda fell asleep was because she collapsed in the middle of a hike through Mt. Pyre. She'd made it to out of the mountain before the world started to swirl around her. She fell to her knees and blackness crashed over her.

All she dreamt of was Reshiram's distant cry, and a horrified scream that was played one too many times - her own scream.

She awoke in a cottage with an elderly couple, the Elite Four member Phoebe's grandparents. They asked her about herself and if she'd been okay since they'd found her unconscious.

After responding that yes, she was from Unova, and no, she was fine, and that it was just exhaustion, she stumbled out of the cottage. Steven stood outside, looking mildly annoyed, and Hilda sighed.

"Hilda-"

"Before you say anything, you know what I've been through. So you can't really say anything."

"Yes, but I was never this bad."

"Steven, you know that May is alive. Last time I saw N, he was battling to the death with his father. Who knows if he survived?" Her words were bitter.

The Hoenn champion stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. That was thoughtless of me."

Hilda shook her head. "It's fine. I just…" Hilda took a deep breath, turning her face so Steven couldn't see her.

Steven's hand curled into her hair, touching her neck gently. Hilda slapped his hand away, closing her eyes.

"Just because you miss May, it doesn't mean you can touch me. Please stop."

Steven withdrew his hand immediately, guilt awash on his face. "I'm sorry."

Hilda sighed. "Just make sure you don't do it again."

~ / . / . / ~

N spent his time fending off Team Plasma. They were so persistent on getting him, they'd track him to the ends of the earth.

Thankfully, Reshiram didn't seem to mind the little song-and-dance routine they upheld with the evil team. Well, some of the evil team.

N had just finished cleaning out the Plasma grunts of his new hiding spot, sighing. The door burst open, and Klingklang prepared a Flash Cannon, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

Instead, an elderly man stepped through the doorframe, accompanied by a ginger man with a pale blue suit in his hands.

"Sage Rood…" N murmured before lowering his gaze, pulling his cap lower.

"My Lord N, please lift your gaze. I'm not here under Team Plasma's control."

N looked upwards, a placid expression on his face.

He broke into a smile.

"I thought so. You never did seem to agree with Ghetsis' ideas…"

N waved at Klingklang, and the Flash Cannon vanished into a shower of sparkles.

The Sage bowed. "I'm glad you could understand. My Lord N, I come here bearing you a request."

N nodded for Rood to continue.

"Lately, Team Plasma has been thinking about reforming. They deem themselves Neo-Plasma, and are determined to continue their ministrations from about two years ago. Myself, alongside some members of Team Plasma, have left Team Plasma. We must ask you to lend us your assistance."

"Sage Rood…"

"Anthea and Concordia… they wish to see you so, My Lord N. As do those who believe in you."

"Sage Rood… thank you, but I… I'll be gone for a little bit. I have to go find someone."

The sage watched N lower his gaze and disappear from the room. Reshiram zoomed away, a small blur of white against the perfect blue sky.

"Lady Hilda…" Rood murmured, "Lord N really does love her, doesn't he?"

The man by his side stayed silent.

~ / . / . / ~

"Hilda… you're really going?"

Hilda smiled bitterly. "Yes, I suppose so. I don't want to, I'm worried about my mom, and…"

Steven nodded, already understanding the context under her words. "I understand. I hope we can meet again in the near future."

She bowed. "Thank you for everything. I… please, don't refuse my repayment." Hilda held out a Pokéball, offering it to Steven. The man took it hesitantly, recognizing the Pokémon inside.

"This is… your Swanna. Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course. I trust you to take good care of her. Besides… she's always been a little adventurous. I think she'll do well to stay here in Hoenn with you."

"Thank you, but… how do you intend to get back to Unova?"

"I have my ways. And… one final thing."

She fished out her badge holder, showing the eight Unova badges to the man. "I'm Hilda White, Champion of Unova. Next time we meet, let's have a battle."

Releasing Zekrom, she leapt onto the dragon, soaring away into the sky.

~ / . / . / ~

At some point, he found himself en route to the Lostlorn Forest. He laughed aloud, realizing how fond he was of the forest. Reshiram glanced at him, and N smiled, instructing Reshiram towards the forest.

They landed softly atop the bridge over the slim river, N dismounting with ease. With practiced steps, he strode through the tall grass towards the clearing. He stopped in shock.

On the steps of the RV in which the wild Zoroark had lived was a small bundle of black fur, set with glistening blue eyes.

A Zorua.

Reshiram and N both made an inhuman noise that could only be compared to a squawk before rushing towards the small Pokémon. Zorua seemed startled at the sight, but N coaxed it with smooth, quick talk.

"Don't be afraid, Zorua. We're here to help. Will you let us help you?"

N waited before kneeling in front of it, stroking its head.

"Where's your mother?"

Silence from the Zorua, and N smiled bitterly.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought that up. I won't talk about it if you don't want to."

The Zorua nuzzled into N's touch, and N's bitter smile grew joyful.

"Say, Zorua… would you like to come with us? I have the perfect place for you to stay, and… there's someone I want you to meet."

~ / . / . / ~

The wind beat at Hilda's hair, and she lowered her cap, covering her eyes from the cold air.

She hadn't really expected to return to Unova this way.

By "this way", she meant an impassive person who was really just a mess without N.

Surely her mother was worried. Cheren and Bianca… how were they? And N… N…

So lost in her thoughts was she that Hilda never noticed the beating of wings behind her, and the shadows fluttering over her head.

There was a shriek, a growl, and Hilda was tackled off Zekrom by a familiar Hydreigon.

A flash of pink, and Zekrom was also gone. A smooth stone landed on her torso, and Hilda fumbled for it, realizing with dread that Zekrom was sealed. She reached for her belt, half-expecting Swanna's Pokéball to be in its place on her waist-

Swanna was in Hoenn.

Hilda could only give up.

She fell, her hand outstretched. The wind beat around her, and her back arched beneath her. Zekrom was but a black stone in her hand.

Hilda stretched her fingers out towards the sun, wrapping a fist around the light. The air was moist, and it was almost time.

"I forgive you… for everything… N…" Hilda whispered.

With an earsplitting crash, she fell onto the shores of Undella Bay.

The last thing she heard was the deep click of the Dark Stone rolling out of her reach.

The last thing she saw was an elderly man's hand on the Dark Stone, and a chillingly familiar cackle.

All she could feel was darkness, the cold, and N's arms, wrapped around her as if he'd been there the entire time.

~ / . / . / ~

Reshiram let out a screech, and N jumped in shock.

"Reshiram." N scolded lightly, returning to his deed of stroking Zorua's fur.

Reshiram cried out again, and he stopped, his hand resting on Zorua's flank.

"I see…" N murmured. "Zekrom has fallen. So she must also…"

Reshiram dipped its head, nudging N's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Reshiram…" Yet, his eyes glinted with a sheen of certain wetness. Reshiram let out a gruff mumble under its breath, and N shook his head.

"No, we've no time for pleasantries. Reshiram, we must go."

Reshiram growled, and N sighed.

"With Neo-Plasma's return, and Zekrom gone… I don't have much of a choice. I must put a stop to my fa- no. Ghetsis' plans."

N made to stand up, but the Zorua in his lap stopped him, glancing up at the man, an innocent look in its eyes.

He picked it up, laying it gently on the bench before climbing onto Reshiram.

The Dark-type whimpered, and N smiled bitterly at it. "I have to go, Zorua." It cried out again, and N looked away, his eyes downcast. "I'm not...coming back."

Zorua pawed at Reshiram's clawed feet, and the dragon growled at it.

N pulled the cap over his eyes and Reshiram soared away, leaving Zorua to cry and plead until the elderly Sage found it early next morning, curled on the bench beside the ex-Plasma household, left all alone.


End file.
